Narumon: Adventures in the Kage Region
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: its were the naruto charecters are in the pokemon world... couples: SASUHINA, SHIKATEMA, KIBASAKU, NARUINO, AND NEJITEN
1. first pokemon 1st battle

**Goth: My second story 1st crossover. This story is going to be my biggest project i mean seriously it might have 2-3 hundred chapters maybe.**

**Sasuke: God she's going to kill us.**

**Hinata: i-i-i agee w-w-with you s-sasuke-kun**

**Shikamaru: Oh man what a drag**

**Goth: -.- remember i'm the one making the story so you better be nice to me. ^.^ Hinata will you please do the disclaimer.**

**Hinata: s-s-sure g-gothic-s-sasuhina does n-not own n-naruto or p-p-pokemon.**

**Goth: On with the story**

***In Leaf village*(sasuke's pov)**

I'm on my way to get my first pokemon from professor Kakashi. i'm going to be traveling around with my girlfriend and a few mor buddies. My name is Sasuke Uchiha yea,yea,yea you might have herd of me because of my brother, dad, and even my mom. you see my mom is a top coordinator and my dad and brother arepart of the eleit 4(sp?).

" Hey Sasuke!" i heard one of my friends Sakura say. She and her boyfriend Kiba is going to be traveling with me and my girlfreind hinata. " Sasuke Kiba and Hinata are waiting for us let's get there before Ino-pig takes the pokemon i want hurry up Sasuke." She said while running to Kakashi's labratory.

***At the lab***

" Alright sice everyone is here let's get your pokemon." The professor said. " Sasuke you can choose first. Then Hinata. After Hinata Kiba. and finally Sakura. So Sasuke which Pokemon do you want?" The professor asked me.

" I think i will take gastly." I said looking at the gastly in front of me. I looked over at my girlfreind and smirked. " your turn Hinata."

"i will take s-skitty please." Hinata said while looking at the pink kitten. " it's your turn k-kiba."

" i will take growlith. i am determined to capture all dog type pokemon as i possibly can." Kiba said with confidence. I'm kind of glad that he is focusing more on becoming a pokemon breeder than a trainer this year. Kiba wants to be both a trainer and a breeder so he desided that he will be a breeder for 1 year and a trainer for another. He looked over at Sakura. "Your turn baby." I twitched a little at that i mean i know that Kiba loves her and will never hurt her but Sakura is like a little sister to me and when i see boys get all over her my big brother senses kick in. I mean don't get me wrong i love Hinata and i'm a bit overprotective of her.

" Alright Babe let's see i want burmy please." Sakura said. " Alright let's go to the **sun village** for mine and Hinata's 1st pokemon contest."

"Wait a minute Sakura don't you guys want your pokeballs and pokedex?" The Professor asked.

" oopse sorry professor. We would like our pokedex please." Sakura asked all smily.

" ok sasuke you get the black one, Hinata you get the neon purple one, Kiba you get the Red one, and sakura you can have the neon pink." The professor said giving us our pokedex and pokeballs.

***outside the leaf village* (A:N/ yea i don't know how to pronounse ALL of the villages original names all i know is suna and konoha)**

" Hey Builboard i challenge you to a pokemon battle!" We turn around to see Ino and her Boyfreind/My best freind Naruto.

" Alright Pig i accept!" Sakura said as she glared at ino while holding out her pokeball.

"_Burmy i choose you!" Sakura screamed_

"Wow! A burmy!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his orange pokedex.

_**Burmy the bagworm pokemon Even if it is born where there are no cacooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak.**_

_" Let's Go Budew" Ino yelled_

Hinata got out her pokedex and aimed at the bud pokemon

_**Budew the Bud pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.**_

_"_GO INO/SAKURA!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time

_" Alright burmy use bug bite on budew!" Sakura screamed._

_" Budew doge and use absorb!" Ino yelled. but Budews attack failed because of Burmy dogeing at the last minute._

_" burmy use tackle then finish it up with bug bite!" and with Sakura's command ino was defeated._

" Hey Sasuke how about you and me battle!"Naruto pratically demanded more than asked.

" Ok you asked for it dobe." I said smirking

_" Go Vulpix." Naruto said while throwing his pokeball in the air. so that's naruto's starter._

Hinata pulled out her pokedex and checked it.

_**vulpix the fox pokemon At birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older.**_

_"Cool. now here's my pokemon go Gastly." I said while throwing my pokeball in the air._

ino pulled out her pale pink pokedex.

_**Gastly the gas pokemon Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison.**_

_" Vulpix use ember now!" Naruto told the fox pokemon._

_" Gastly doge and use astonish." My ghost pokemon dodged and hit naruto's fox with the astonish attack and knocked it out._

" That was good Sasuke let's battle again sometime." Naruto said with his huge smile "come on Ino let's go!"

" Alright guys let's go to the shining forrest its right outside of Sun village and we could get some new pokemon." Kiba said with the map in his hand.

***In the Shining forrest***

The bushes were moving. suddenly out of nowere two ralts appeared in front of us.

**_Ralts the Feeling Pokemon If its horns captures the warm feelings of people or pokemon, its body warms up slightly._**

" Sasuke you and Hinata can catch them i can always get the next one." Sakura said with a small smile. ok so both me and hinata said that if we came across a male and female ralts we would catch them and i would get a gallade and hinata would get a gardevour.

" Hinata how about you and me catch these two ralts together." I asked Hinata as i got ready to battle.

"ok just let me see w-which r-r-ralts is female and which one is m-male." Hinata said while checking her pokedex. " Sasuke the one on the r-right is f-female and the one on the left is a m-male." Hinata said in her angelic voice.

"Ok let's go Gastly use hypnosis then use lick." i told him. he did as i said and was able to put the ralts to sleep. i threw my pokeball and it was captured.

" g-go skitty. Use b-blizzard then use s-sing." Hinata commanded in that beautiful voice that makes me melt to the floor. Hinata threw the pokeball and caught the ralts.

" Great job Hinata, Sasuke you two did great." Kiba said. " Hey Sasuke lets do some training by battleing." Kiba asked me.

_" Sure i would like to try out my ralts. let's go ralts." i said while throwing Ralts pokeball in the air._

_" Alright Growlith let's go." Kiba said. the small dog came out looking happy. "Growlith use flamethrower."_

_" Ralts doge by using teleport then use confuion on the flamethrower." Ralts did as it was told and it used teleport to doge when it reappered it used confusion and it froze the flamethrower in midair." Alright throw it right back at growlith."_

_" Dodge growlith and use bite." Growlith doged the fire and used bite on ralts and since bite is a dark type move and ralts is a phsycic type it was super affected._

_" Ralts use confusion on growlith." Ralts did as i told it to do and lifted growlith in the air. " great now slam it to the ground." I won because of the powerful impact it made._

" good job Sasuke with that kind of training and of course have some time to have fun with your pokemon you will be a great trainer." Kiba said while smiling to were you can see his pointed tooth.

" Thanks Kiba you too with both trainer and breeder." I said while smirking at one of my close freind's.

" Thanks Sasuke its my dream to be the best breeder and trainer there is." kiba said while we headed towards the sun village for Sakura and Hinata's first pokemon contest.

**Goth: wow i did a long 1st chapter. i told you that this will be my biggest project. i will probably be more focused on this story then Daylin's adventure. please reveiw.**

**Sasuke: That was a pretty cool chapter this will be interesting story if you keep all the stories like that.**

**Goth: Thank you sasuke *turning to see sasuke and hinata kissing* lets leave those two alone. please review.**

**~gothicsasuhina2012~**


	2. 1st contest

**GS: OK I JUST GOT DONE READING ONE OF MY REVIEWS AND I WASENT TO HAPPY I LIKE PRADECTIBLE POKEMON TO THE NARUTO CHARECTERS I LIKE HAVEING MY CHARECTERS IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE EVERYONE ELSE OK MAYBE NOT EVERYONE BUT MOST PEOPLE DO IT AND I THINKITS FUNNY OH AND BECAUSE THERE IS A LOT OF GRAMMER ERROR IS BECAUSE I'M TYPING AND SAVING IT ON THE DOC MANAGER THING I FOUND THAT ITS VERY HELPFUL WHEN IT COMES TIME TO DO OTHER THINGS AND NOT CLUTTER UP MY COMPUTER I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS MY 1ST CROSSOVER. SO PLEASE REVEIW THE CRITISISIM IN A NICE WAY. *Starts to pankick* I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T TAKE HARSH CRITISISM WELL JUST ASK MY OLDERBROTHERS THEY WILL AGREE ON ME. I JUST DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME I SHOULD REMOVE ELEMENTS FROM MY STORIES OR OTHER THINGS IF JUST A FEW PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THE IDEA. THAT'S WHO I AM AND I'M SO SORRY IF I HAVE HURT ANYONE'S FEELINGS. I'M REALLY A NICE PERSON SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THE STORY THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Goth: yay second chapie *clutching the chappy doll from bleach***

**Kiba: Hey this is a narutoXpokemon crossover there is no bleach in this story so give me that stupid doll**

**Goth: No i will never let you have my chappie wappie *Runs away from Kiba still clutching the doll***

**Sakura: sorry about that you see gothicsasuhina just got the 4th season of bleach and has been driving everyone here insane with it... she also as you can tell just got that chappy doll that rukia always carries... we are all worried for her with the bleach obssesion syendrome, but don't you worry we will keep her in line. *turns to kiba* DID YOU GET HER YET?**

**Kiba: NO SHE LOKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM**

**Sakura: while we try and get her out of that room how about you guys enjo...**

**Kiba: SAKURA SHE'S WATCHING BLEACH AGAIN**

**Sakura: *panics* well you guy's enjoy the chapter while me kiba and everyone else deals with miss goth bleach obbsesion. oh yea she doesn't own pokemon or naruto if she did she will probly do something with bleach put in it. ENJOY *yells off in the distance***

(3rd person pov)

" Hey guys we are finally here. Come on Hinata let's go get registered for the pokemon contest." Sakura yelled. Hinata Sakura Kiba and Sasuke went to an open feild. "alright burmy stage time." The little pokemon came out with leaves all over its body. " okay burmy spin while useing razorleaf the use stringshot." the leaves circled around bumy beautifully until they merged together with stringshot sticking them together. " Alright burmy use bug bite" burmy did as it was told and it mad a beautiful leaf snowflake.

" Wow Sakura t-that was really pretty. my t-turn. Go Ralts" Hinata said while bringing out her Ralts. " use icy wind then use confusion." The cute little phsycic type did what it was told. The icy wind was frozen in mid air by phsycic almost as if time had stopped. " Ralts use c-confusion on your self." The helmet wereing pokemon did as it was told and lifted itself off the ground and into the middle of the icy wind. "ralts use phsycic on the icywind to make a p-pair of w-wings." Ralts did as it was told and made a pair of wings. " now make the w-wings flap behind y-y-you." when ralts did that it made it look like it was a beautful snow angel.

"Wow Hinata that was amazing. you are defenitly going on to the second stage with that." Sasuke said coming up to his girlfriend and hugging him tightly to him.

"T-thank you sasuke." Hinata said while blushing madly from the praise her boyfriend gave her.

" That was really pretty girl." ? said. they turned around and saw a girl with 4 blonde pigtails wereing a purple tanktop and black shorts (i know this isn't temari's original outfit but i liked this idea) and a boy walking beside her with black hair up in a pinapple shaped ponytail wearing a forest green shirt and black baggy panys. "Hey my name is temari and this is my boyfriend shikamaru." temari said with a smile.

" Hey my name is Sakura and this is my boyfriend Kiba my frienf Hinata and her boyfriend Sasuke. It is nice to meet you and i hope we can be friends." Sakura said with a huge smile on her face.

" Sure we can, by the way are you guys entering the contest?" Temari asked while leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder (they were sitting down).

" M-me and sakura a-are sasuke is going to b-be challenging the g-gyms and k-kiba is a breeder and a trainer. but he is f-focusing on being a b-breader this year and n-next year he will c-challenge the gyms." Hinata said with a little confidence.

" That's cool i'm competing in the contest as well and Shikamaru here just won the sand badge from my father (i know ibiki isn't temari kankuro and gaara's father but since he acts like their father i'm putting him as their father in this story). Isn't that right Shika?" Temari said looking at the lazy boy she fell in love with.

" yea it wasn't that hard for me." Shikamaru said while looking at his watch. "Temari we better get you registered." and with that they left.

" AHHHHH! I almost forgot about the registration come on Hinata let's go sign in." Sakura said while dragging Hinata with her to the pokemon center to register. When they got there Sakura saw her arch rival but some what her best friend Ino. "Hey pig what are you doing here?" Sakura said to Ino.

" weeelll if it isn't buildboard brow and her possy. if you must know i'm enterin the contest. and i'm going to win." Ino said while clinging to Naruto's arm.

" your wrong i'm going to win ino-pig and even if i don't win i'm sure Hinata here will beat you isn't that right Hinata... hinata?" sakura said while turning around and found no hinata." were did she go?"

"She went to go register Sakura something you should be doing right now." Sasuke said with a board expression.

"OH NO I FORGOT TO REGISTER. come on Kiba." Sakura said while draging Kiba to the registration area.

***At the contest arena***

" Hello my name is Shizune. Now let's meet our judges. 1st she's a top coordinator and her husband and oldest son is part of the eliet4 its Mikoto Uchiha." the announcer said. "MOM!" Sasuke said while looking over at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Our next judge is also a top coordinator and her husband happens to be one of the leaf 4 its Yoshino Nara." Shizune said. " Oh man what a drag that's my mom as well." Shikamaru said. "And our finnal judge is a top coordinator as well and her husband happens to be the champion its Kushina Uzumaki." When the announser said that Sasuke and Shikamaru looked over at Naruto. "Looks like we ain't the only ones emmbaressed of our moms Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Alright let's meet our 1st contestant and here she is." Temari comes out with a pokeball in her hand." alright horsea time for you to shine"

sasuke pulled out his pokedex

_**Horsea the dragon pokemon If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth.**_

"Alright horsea use bubblebeam then use twister." The sea horse did as it was told to doand gently carried the bubbles in the air. " now use brine." the horse carried itsself with the brine and it landed gently on the middle bubble sitting on top of it. " now finish with agilty." horsea crashed into the bubbles makeing them dazzle like dew drops in the morning sun.

Temari's score: **29.8**

" Alright here is entry number 18." ino stepped out. " go oddish"

Sasuke took out his pokedex

_**Oddish the weed pokemon It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly**_

" so Ino got herself a new pokemon" Sasuke said.

" Alright oddish use sweet sent then use sleep powder." The little weed did as it was told and not only did it look pretty is smelled good to.

Ino's score: **25.9**

"Now for entry number 22 come on up." Hinata took the stage and gently took the pokeball and threw it in the air your the star ralts." hinata commanded gently.

"So hinata has a new pokemon as well." Naruto said pulling out his pokedex.

_**ralts the feeling pokemon If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly**_

" ralts use isywind then use confusion." It did what hinata asked it to do. " now use confusion then use phsycic." the wings that ralts made started to go up and down makeing ralts look like a snow angel.

Hinata's score: **30.0**

" WOW A PERFECT SCORE THATS INCREDIBLE! now for our last entry entry number 23 here we go." Sakura stepped out on the stage. "Alright Burmy let's go. spin and use razorleaf then use string shot." it was exactly like in practice its molding together. " now finish this up with bugbite." and it made a beautiful leaf snowflake.

Sakura's score: **28.8**

"Alright that's it the judges will now show you the 8 that is moving on and their score." all of the guys came back there to comfort their girl friend's.

**1. hinata-30.0**

**2. Temari-29.8**

**3. Sakura-28.8**

**4. Tom-27.7**

**5. Jack-27.1**

**6. Jane-26.5**

**7. Norm-26.1**

**8. Ino-25.9**

" Now for who is faceing who" Everyon looked at the screen and was shocked by the 1st match.

**1. Sakura VS. Temari**

**2. Jane VS. Jack**

**3. Tom VS Hinata**

**4. Norm VS Ino**

" let the 1st battle begin." Sakura and Temari went on the stage. " Sakura no matter what happens we will always be friends." Temari said." Same to you Temari."

_"Go Horsea" Temari Said_

_" Let's go burmy" Sakura said._

_"Horsea use water gun and then use smokescreen." the little water pokemon did as it was told. "Doge Burmy and use razorleaf."_

_" Jump in the smoke and use doubleteam then use twister." And with that combination horsea deffeated burmy._

" Burmy is unable to battle the winner that is moving on to the second round is Temari."

Hinata, Jack and Ino won theirs

" alright here is our second round opponits." They all looked at the screen.

**1. Temari VS Jack**

**2. Hinata VS Ino**

" Yea go Hinata Kick that Pig's ass!" Sakura screamed she then yelped in pain when Kiba smacked her bottom twice.

" SAKURA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CUSSING? DO YOU NEED A TIME OUT AGAIN?"Kiba asked with a scowl on his face. Sakura looked up and shook her head no.

* * *

**Temari wins**

* * *

"Alright the winner of this battle will go on to the finals so let the battle begin"

" Ralts lets g-go" hinata said with a sweet voice.

" Lets go oddish" Ino said with a lot of confidence. "Use stunspore oddish then use sleeppowder"

"Doget it... r-ralts use icywind then use con fusion" When ralts doged the attack and finished up with icywind it started to evolve into kirlia. "w-wow you evolved and learned a new move." Hinata said then she thought 'i'll check it out later.' "Kirlia use magicalleaf then use i-i-icywind."

" Oddish is unable to battle that means Hinata is moving on to the finals and faces Temari."

" s-so i h-have a kirlia" Hinata said while checking out her pokemon

_**Kirlia the emotion pokemon If its trainers become happy, it overflows with energy, danceing joyously while spinning about**_

* * *

" Now its time for the last battle of the contest. So lets get started."

" K-kirlia let's go." Hinata said with some confidence in her voice.

" Let's go Horsea." Temari said while smiling at her pokemon

" Horsea us brine then use twister."

" D-Doge then u-use magicalleaf."

" use smokescreen then use doubleteam."

" U-use magicalleaf"

"Finish this up with dragonbreath." Kirlia fainted after it was hit with dragonbreath.

"Kirlia is unable to battle the winner of the sun village pokemon contest is temari."

* * *

" Hinata Sakura that was some amazing battles so i want to give you a bag full of stones. these stones can help certain pokemon evolve." Temari said while handing the bag to Hinata.

"what kind of stones are in their?" Sakura asked

" Well there's a fire stone, sun stone, dawn stone, and a moon on Shika let's go." Temari said while snuggle onto Shikamaru's arm while walking

* * *

There was ruslteing in the bushes and a shiny poochyenna came out. Kiba wanted it so he battled it and caught it... he also named him akamaru (the shiny poochyenna looked like akamaru)... it also seems to not like being in its pokeball so 'akamaru' rides on Kibas head. Sakura also caught an oddish claiming that she was the only one that has one also claimed the sun stone so she can evolve her gloom, when ever her oddish evolves, into a bellossom. Sasuke also claime the Dawn stone so he can get a gallade. Hinata claimed the moon stone so she can get a delcatty. and Kiba claimed the fire stone so he can have an arcanine.

" Hinata how is your journey?" They all looked around to see that the voice came from Hinata's cousin Neji, He was also joined by his girlfriend ten-ten their friend lee and his girlfriend Arla.

" N-neji my journey's going good i almost won my first pokemon contest." Hinata said with a smile

" that's great hinata we also want to tell all of you."Neji said with a smirk. "We challenge you to a pokemon battle."

**Kiba: Goth please come out we arn't going to take you chappy**

**Goth: Liar! I've seen all the Naruto episodes! I know that you and naruto are caniving sneaks!**

**Naruto/Kiba: Hey**

**Sakura: sorry we are still trying to get her to come out we were fortunally able to get her to stop watching bleach. *suddenly smiles* Hey maybe if you guys will review nicely she will stop focusing all her anime and writing time towards bleach and more on her fanfiction projects, because truthfully i'm the one writting so far i'm just copyiny what she wrote down in her notebook so its her story i'm just writing it while she is bleach crazed right now.**

**Goth: SAKURA GET OFF MY COMPUTER OR I WILL SICK MY SOULREAPER ON YOU.**

**Sakura: EEEEEPPP! *PANICS* PLEASE REVIEW GOT TO GO BUY!**

**Kiba: Hey don't threaten my girlfriend or i will roast your butt good!**

**Goth: AHHH I'M S-SORRY KIBA P-P-PLEASE DON'T S-SPANK ME.**

**Kiba: It's ok i want spank you as long as you don't threaten people. but next time you threaten someone i will spank you got it.**

**Goth: y-yessir**


	3. cousin's meeting and 2 battles

**Chapter 3 cousins battle**

**Goth: you see you guys i am still focused on the stories but i'm a little tired now so don't bug me understand**

**Everyone: Yes**

**Temari: miss grumpy pants does not own naruto**

**Misty: or pokemon**

**Temari and Misty: THANK GOD!**

* * *

***Hinata's Pov***

"Ni-san we except your challenge!" I said while smileing at the fact that i haven't stuttered once in that sentence.

"I will go against Neji; Hinata you can go against Ten-Ten; Kiba battles Lee; and Sakura battles Arla." Sasuke said with that smirk that i love so much. "Are you ready to get beat Neji?" Sasuke said.

* Neji and Sasuke's battle*

"Go Gastly get ready for battle." Sasuke said. He looked towards me and smiled i blushed heavily and smiled back.

" Prepare for victory Shellos." My cousin said i know that there is 2 types of shellos a pink one and a blue one but the one that ni-san has is the blue one. "Uchiha just because you are dateing my cousin doesn't mean i won't go easy on you."

**_Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. A mysterious purple fluid oozes out of its soft body when Shellos is strongly squeezed. Two kinds of Shellos, pink and blue, have been confirmed._**

"Same with you. Let's begin the battle." Sasuke said as he bagan to have this smirk on his face that says i-am-going-to-win. Neji had the same look.

"Gastly use shadow sneak then use mean look."

"Dodge shellos and use takle."for some reason the attack had no effect

"How? that attack hit gastly head on how?" Neji was still confused.

"Gastly is a ghost type pokemon normal type moves have no effect." Sasuke said with a huge smirk. " Gastly useominous wind."

"Shellos is unable to battle the winner is Sasuke and gastly." Suddenly Gastly started to evolve.

'Haunter' it said i was giggling at the newly evolved pokemon because it was making funny faces.

**_Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. After evolving from Gastly, this Haunter can learn the Dream Eater and Psychic attacks._**

" Alright babe its your turn." Sasuke said. I blushed when he said that.

"Are you ready t-t-ten-ten?" I asked

"Let's do this Hinata." Ten-ten said with a huge smile.

*Hinata and Ten-Ten's battle*

"Are you ready Hinata?" Ten-ten asked me. I was a little nervouse this was the first battle i've been in that's not a contest battle. but i stayed strong.

"o-of course." I said takeing out skitty's pokeball.

"G-Go skitty." I said i saw neji take out his white pokedex

_**Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its** **eye.**_

"Alright go shinx"Ten-ten said. I saw Sakura take out her pokedex to check it.

_**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.**_

"Shinx use charge." Ten-ten said with a big smile on its face. I looked over at the shinx as it gathered light in its body. I suddenly herd Kiba say "She's planeing on raiseing her electric type moves and finishing this in one move." I suddenly got really nervouse until i thought of something.

"Skitty use Blizzard and t-t-then use s-sing." It was just like a contest move the sing dissapered into the blizzardand ten-ten's Shinx was starting to get confused.

"W-w-what is this."I saw Ten-ten pale. 'This looks like something from a contest i do gym battles not contests so this is all new to me.' I saw ten-ten with a huge thinking face and she also seemed somewhat scared to.' But that wont stop me!' "Snix use spark" poor shinx was so confused that it didn't get 1 single hit in.

"Skitty use assist n-now" I yelled to my friend. i suddenly see the move magical leaf from Kirlia. It hit shinx dead on and it was enough that it knoked shinx out.

"Shinx is unable to battle the winner is skitty and the victor goes to Hinata." Kiba said while raising his hand up.

"Wow Hinata you was amazing." I heard Ten-ten say.

"T-Thank you Ten-ten." I said

"Alright the next battle will be between Kiba and Lee please bring out you Pokemon." Neji said as he was acting like the judge.

"Go Growlithe" Kiba said with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"The power of youth explodes..."

**What pokemon will Lee use? will Kiba win or will Lee? Find out on the next episode of total drama... i mean the next chapter of narumon:sasuke's adventure**

* * *

**Sasuke:you are getting better... and i see that you are not overly obsessed with bleach anymore even though you still carry around that stupid rabbit.**

**Me: Hey don't insult chappy or i will strat watching bleach again**

**All:NOOOOOO!**

**Me: anyway all i needed was to have some chocolate icecream and watch an episode of naruto or pokemon thanks Dawn Kiba.**

**Kiba: *puts arm around Dawn* no problem**

**Paul: HEY GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL NOW**

**Me: PAUL?! when did you get here... never mind please review**


	4. w-w-what just happened!

**Chapter** **4: w-w-what just happened**

**Goth: Hey i am sorry that i haven't updated i have been in college and, and, and i can't think of anything right now.**

**Sasuke: hn... pathetic**

**Hinata: that wasn't nice Sasuke-kun please apologize**

**Sasuke: sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or naruto...*Sobs*... that honor goes to someone else.**

**Naruto**

**1. Vulpix**

**Ino**

**1. Oddish**

**2. Budew**

**Sasuke**

**1. Haunter**

**2. Ralts**

**3.?**

**Hinata**

**1. Skitty**

**2. Kirlia**

**3.?**

**Sakura**

**1. Burmy (there will be a reason later)**

**2. Oddish**

**Kiba**

**1. Poocheyena**

**2. Growlithe**

**Temari**

**1. Horsea**

**2. Gorebyss (later)**

**Shikamaru**

** 1. Huntail (later)**

**2. Duskull (later)**

**Neji**

**1. Shellos (Blue)**

**Ten-Ten**

**1. Shinx**

**Lee**

**1. HitmonLee**

**Arla**

**1. Meowth**

**I will have more pokemon and other charecters add to it as the story goes on.**

* * *

"Go Growlith." Kiba yelled with a howl like sound at the end.

"The power of youth explodes HitmonLee" Lee said with passion in his voice.

**Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position.**

" HitmonLeeuse rolling kick." Lee said as he had tears of joy for his pokemon.

"Dodge growlith and use flamethrower." HitmonLee's kick was avoided and was hit with flamethrower immediatly after that.

" Stay strong HitmonLee use high jump kick." Lee said with determination in his voice. The attack made contact and it was super powerful. Growlith fainted.

"Growlith is unable to battle the winner is Lee and HitmonLee." Neji said a little disipointed that Lee won his battle and he lost his.

" Good job sweety. Now its my turn." Arla said as she faced Sakura. "Your youth is beautiful Meowth."

**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It sleeps a lot during the day time and during the night-time it becomes active, moving around its territory.**

" An oddish huh let's check it out." Lee said as he pulled out his lime green pokedex.

**Oddish, this Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.**

was ingulfed in the purple powder and was heading straight for meowth. The Meowth dodged the attack and awaited a command.

"Meowth use Slash then use irontail." When the attacks hit it was over oddish was defeated

" Oddish is unable to battle the winner is Meowth and Arla." Kiba said while going over to Sakura and whispered comforting words to her.

"Well Hinata you all keep up the traveling and we will see you later." Neji said as he was turning around and leaving in the opposite direction as Hinata and the others.

* * *

*In The Kage Mountains*

" AHHHHHH!" Screamed both Sakura and Hinata. The wild Zubats was flying over their heads.

"Ab Absol sol." A mysteriouse pokemon said. Sasuke took out his pokedex and examined it

**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.**

" I'm going to catch it." Sasuke said with one of his many smirks. " Go Ralts."

"Sasuke Absol is a dark type they have a huge advantage in battle with phsychic type pokemon. Use Haunter." Kiba said while he was absorving the battle.

" I know Kiba But i want to try a move that Ralts learned during Lee and Sakura's battle. Alright Ralts use thunderbolt." The thunderbolt hit the wild Absol with a powerful bolt of electricity. " Go pokeball."

*Wiggle*

*Wiggle*

*Wiggle*

*Click*

"Welcome to the team Absol." Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata walked over to Sasuke and gave him a huge kiss.

"Congradulations S-S-Sasuke." Hinata said, but when she turned around to get her bag a pokemon jumped in front of her. "AAHHHHHHH!" When she saw that it was a pokemon she seetled down and desisded to catch it, but first she wanted tosee what the pokemon was.

**Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them.**

"Go Kirlia. U-U-U-Use Icywind then use magical leaf." After the attacks were ushered the wild Misdreavus was and Hinata caught the ghost pokemon**(It's 9:00 p.m. i'm to tired to write a huge battle)**."Y-Y-Y-Yay i caught a n-n-new friend." Hinata cheered as she hugged her new friend close to her.

* * *

They were still in Kage mountain when Hinata and Sakura tripped on some evolving stones.

Hinata: Dusk and Dawn

Sakura: Fire and water

"Ow that hurt. Hey i found a water stone i will give it to Temari as a gift the next time i see her. speaking of stones Hinata Kiba why don't you go ahead and evolve your Pokemon." Sakura said as she picked up the stones.

"o-o-ok Thank you Sakura. G-G-Go skitty. Do you want to evolve into a Delcatty?" Hinata asked as she got her Moon stone out and put it in front of Skitty.

"Nya? Nya nya nya." It said as it pounced on the stone and it evolved into a Delcatty.

**Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot rather than fight.**

" Go growlith do you want to evolve?" Kiba asked as he put the fire stone in front of growlith.

" Growl growlith." Growlith jumped on the fire stone and evolved into an Arcanine

**Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from use of a Fire Stone.**

" Well let's go to the Sand village for my gym battle." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Goth: Hope you like it... i'm really tired. Please read and review... goodnight.**

**Sasuke: We are all tired**

**Naruto**

**1. Vulpix**

**Ino**

**1. Oddish**

**2. Budew**

**Sasuke**

**1. Haunter**

**2. Ralts**

**3. Absol**

**Hinata**

**1. Delcatty**

**2. Kirlia**

**3. misdreavus**

**Sakura**

**1. Burmy (there will be a reason later)**

**2. Oddish**

**Kiba**

**1. Poocheyena**

**2. Arcanine**

**Temari**

**1. Horsea**

**2. Gorebyss (later)**

**Shikamaru**

** 1. Huntail (later)**

**2. Duskull (later)**

**Neji**

**1. Shellos (Blue)**

**Ten-Ten**

**1. Shinx**

**Lee**

**1. HitmonLee**

**Arla**

**1. Meowth**


	5. The collapsed cave and entering

**Chapter** **5: The collapsed cave and entering sand.**

**Goth: Hey i am sorry that i haven't updated I have just had a realisation.**

**Sasuke: and what would that be?**

**Goth: THE APPOCOLYPSE (SP?) IS UPON US! T.T**

**Sasuke: sorry to hear that I guess *Snickers* crazy girl. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or naruto that honor goes to someone else. But more importantly here is the story and I must make my house Zombie proof. BYE !(MUSICAL NOTE) LOL**

**Naruto**

**1. Vulpix**

**Ino**

**1. Oddish**

**2. Budew**

**Sasuke**

**1. Haunter**

**2. Ralts**

**3. Absol**

**Hinata**

**1. Skitty**

**2. Kirlia**

**3. Misdrevous**

**Sakura**

**1. Burmy (there will be a reason later)**

**2. Oddish**

**Kiba**

**1. Poocheyena**

**2. Growlithe**

**3. ?**

**Temari**

**1. Horsea**

**2. Gorebyss (later)**

**Shikamaru**

** 1. Huntail (later)**

**2. Duskull (later)**

**Neji**

**1. Shellos (Blue)**

**Ten-Ten**

**1. Shinx**

**Lee**

**1. HitmonLee**

**Arla**

**1. Meowth**

**I will have more pokemon and other charecters add to it as the story goes on.**

* * *

*last Time*

**Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot rather than fight.**

" Go growlith do you want to evolve?" Kiba asked as he put the fire stone in front of growlith.

" Growl growlith." Growlith jumped on the fire stone and evolved into an Arcanine

**Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from use of a Fire Stone.**

" Well let's go to the Sand village for my gym battle." Sasuke said.

* * *

*Now*

" AAAAHHHHH IT'S SO HOT WERE IS A CAVE WHEN YOU NEED ONE?" Sakura whined as she, kiba, sasuke, and hinata was walking in a huge open feild with the sun beating down hard on their heads.

" Stop whineing Sakura. Look I see a cave right up there." Sasuke said nonchalant. When Sakura heard this she quickly looked were Sasuke pointed to, and he was right there was a cave straight ahead.

" AHHHHH A CAVE WE ARE SAVED COME ON KIBA LET'S GO!" Sakura screamed. As she pulled her boyfriend into the cave.

" Sakura we should wait for the others I mean I don't want them to be separated from us." Kiba said as he stared at his pink haired girlfriend. They was just far enough into the cave that they can just barely see the light to the entrance to the cave when suddenly they heard a rumbleing noise. They looked towards to the entrance to the cave a saw that the entrance was blocked off by some huge boulders. He looked back over to Sakura and saw that she was starting to freak out.

" AAAAAHHHHHH! Sasuke, Hinata. Can you hear me?" Sakura asked/screamed as she leaned up against the rock that was blocking the entrance to the cave. "If you can then I want you to get us out of here!"

*outside the cave*

" S-S-Stay calm S-Sakura we w-will g-g-get you out some how." Hinata said as she looked up at sasuke with worried eyes. "Sasu-kun what are we going to do?" She asked him with an innocent look and her cute little nickname for him.

" I don't know hina-hime. Maybe if we use our Pokemon to help us with this big rock." Sasuke said as he got his Absol, Haunter, and Ralts out of his pokeball while Hinata got out her Delcatty, Kirlia, and misdreavus. " Alright guys Kiba and Sakura are stuck inside the cave lets go get them out." The pokemon just looked at the 2 trainers and nodded their heads.

Meanwhile in the cave with Kiba and Sakura

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE? ANYONE? PLEASE HELP US!." Sakura screeched while she clung to kiba in the prosess, suddenly they herd a low growl.

"GRRRRRR!" Out came a Houndour. Kiba looked at the pokemon with light in his eyes."Sakura I am going to catch it ok?" Kiba said while reaching for a pokeball and a duskball. " GO ARCANINE! USE EXTREMESPPED!" Kiba commanded. The poor Houndoom was not able to move out of the way thanks to Arcanine's extremespped... it fainted. "GO DUSKBALL" you can tell that Kiba was really excited about catching this pokemon.

***SHAKE***

*******SHAKE***

***SHAKE***

***CLICK***

" YESSS! I JUST CAUGHT A HOUNDOUR!" Kiba said excidently. As soon as Kiba said that Sasuke and Hinata was able to break them free from the cave.

" Thank you guys so much for getting us out! ohh and guess what Kiba caught a Hounour." Sakura said to her 2 friends.

" T-That's great K-Kiba."Hinata said.

" Great now lets go to sand." Sasuke said as they headed for sand city.

SAND CITY

" Lets head straight for the gym so I can get my 1st badge." Sasuke said as the 4 keep walking towards the gym when suddenly.

"Hello Teme."

* * *

**Goth: Sorry for the cliffy but i guess you can already tell who that is, anyways have more important news; I have been looking out for... *looks around coutiously* _them. _AAAAHHHHH THEY ARE GOING TO GET ME!**

**Shikamaru: sorry she is hooked on high school of the dead and thinks that _'they' _are real. Hey crazy woman they arn't real so get out of the bomb shelter.**

**Goth *from the shelter* keep it down they respond to noise we will all have to work together in order to stop _them._**

**Shikamaru/Temari: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! FOR HER SANITY!**

**Naruto**

**1. Vulpix**

**2. Lotad**

**Ino**

**1. Gloom**

**2. Budew**

**3. Spoink**

**Sasuke**

**1. Haunter**

**2. Ralts**

**3. Absol**

**Hinata**

**1. Delcatty**

**2. Kirlia**

**3. misdreavus**

**Sakura**

**1. Burmy (there will be a reason later)**

**2. Gloom**

**3. seel**

**Kiba**

**1. Poocheyena**

**2. Arcanine**

**3. Houndour**

**Temari**

**1. Horsea**

**2. Gorebyss (later)**

**Shikamaru**

** 1. Huntail (later)**

**2. Duskull (later)**

**Neji**

**1. Shellos (Blue)**

**Ten-Ten**

**1. Shinx**

**Lee**

**1. HitmonLee**

**Arla**

**1. Meowth**


End file.
